


Of Blue Coffee and Pink Cupcakes

by Mellow_Park



Series: Our Story [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Food, Gay Panic, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Summary: Soobin is a weak, weak man for cute things.And Yeonjun?He might just be the cutest thing ever
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Our Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601065
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

Soobin, young, broke, freshman in college, totally fell in love with the little cafe just two streets away from campus. It looks like a french cafe, with fancy little tables and chairs, a white and pink shop front and the cutest display. Soobin would go out of his way to walk past there every other day and would always end up never going inside. Why? 

It's expensive. They have macaroons and pretty coffees and those delicious looking pink muffins that Soobin desperately wants to try. There's also always only groups of girls in that store alongside some couples and, well, Soobin doesn't want anyone to call him cute behind his back because he buys pink cupcakes and heart lattes for himself to eat them alone.

We're not doing that. 

So when he walks past the place on a Saturday afternoon and sees them advertising a couple's special for next Sunday, he desperately has to go. Free drinks? With all his delicious cupcakes? Sign him the fuck up. 

There's just one thing tho. 

He's painfully single. 

In fact, Soobin has never dated before (a two week phone relationship with the girl two classes over does not count. They didn't even really talk to eachother) and he doubts his tall, lanky, stupid self will get a girlfriend within the next week. There's no female friends to ask so he's absolutely skrewed. 

Disappointed but not surprised, he returns to his dorm on campus, sad to see that even his roommate Beomgyu has abandoned him for the night to go over to his friends. How he knows? Beomgyu isn't home and there's no water on the stove because Beomgyu boils his water before drinking it because he's too fancy for tap water. 

What is waiting for him though, is a conspicuous pink letter on his bed with his name on it, written in pretty cursive and Korean. Usually bills don't get sent like this. 

_Dear Choi Soobin,_

_You probably have no idea who I am, but I sit two rows behind you in English lit. Blue hair, leather jacket, pierced ears..._

_I think that you are very cute and intelligent and a_ _bsolutely beautiful and I hope this letter reaches you in a moment of happiness so you can read it with that pretty smile on your lips._

_If you don't have any plans, I would love to invite you on a date coming Sunday. I will pick you up at 3pm if you don't mind._

_-Choi Yeonjun_

Soobin has to blink himself back into reality after reading the letter, staring at the writing like it would disappear into thin air any second. Is this an invitation? To a date? He's being asked out on a date. Someone wants to take him on a freaking date. 

Oh god. 

He's never gotten a love letter before. Who even gets love letters, who has the guts to freaking write love letters? And it's someone wearing leather jackets? Blue hair? Your typical school rebel type writes love letters to the guy two rows in front of him in English lit? 

A guy gave him a love letter. 

Soobin never thought of himself as interested in guys, he has a healthy interest in girls but hey, beggars can't really be choosers. And anyone willing to write a love letter to the same sex despite never having talked to them, hoping that they're into it deserves a freaking chance at a date. 

Choi Yeonjun gave him a love letter. 

The name doesn't ring any bells but he does know a blue haired guy with leather jackets in English lit. He's loud during breaks, always surrounded by friends and really cool. Like, not in a gay way, but Soobin was so totally intimidated by him. He looked like every cliche badboy every story ever had and he nails the style despite his bright laughter and easy smiles. 

Okay so maybe Soobin had been staring sometimes. But blue hair guy was loud as fuck during breaks. Everyone was staring. 

Oh god, the super hot (shut up) badboy from English lit sent him a freaking love letter and asked him on a goddamn date next Sunday. 

He might get to eat those cupcakes. 

🌟🌸🌟🌸🐰😻🐰😻🐰😻🌸🌟🌸🌟

During the following week Soobin had tried talking to Yeonjun for the first time. It wasn't hard since he now knew the other was interested, for some reason, so Soobin felt a lot more confident in his approach. 

What he didn't expect was for Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome to literally go tomato the second they were only a row apart. Soobin had caught him just at the beginning of break and moved back a row to talk more easily. Yeonjuns friends hadn't come close yet and as soon as Soobin turned around the other had blushed pink while staring straight over his head. It's... Kinda cute? Definitely unexpected but also very adorable. 

"Choi Yeonjun-ssi? My eyes are down here" He will never forget how amazing just saying that feels, smiling slightly as Yeonjun blushes more and looks down so they meet eyes. It's freaking adorable. He looks so nervous. Is this how popular people in high school felt? Having all the power over others? 

"I received your letter well" Yeonjun seems to flush even more and Soobin has to hold onto his chair tighter because people aren't supposed to look that cute. The other only nods, his fluffy hair moving along with the gesture and Soobin can almost hear the gulp as he watches the boys Adams apple move. Oh. 

"If I can choose the place, I'd like to go on that date with you" He's eternally grateful that he can act a lot more confident than he feels right now, a lot more calm than he is when Yeonjuns eyes practically light up and his hands curl together on the desk, holding onto his notes. A puppy. Yeonjun is a whole puppy, oh dear heavens above that's cute 

"Of course! Anywhere you'd like to go. I'll pick you up then, since I know where your dorm is. I asked your roommate, by the way, if thats your room. Not that I know who your roommate is, I just saw you two hang out and thought that- I mean-" 

He's rambling and going more red by the second, his ears now tinted and it's so adorable. Soobin has never been the one to make someone flustered before, it does things to him. 

"You're good. At 3pm then. Wear something Casual" 

Soobin had a good two minutes to run across the building to his next class but it was totally worth the work out. Turns out bad boys in leather jackets are cinnamon rolls.

🌟🌸🌟🌸🐰😻🐰😻🐰😻🌸🌟🌸🌟

Sunday rolls around faster than Soobin had anticipated and now he's skrewed. Beomgyu had been absolutely no help and now he's left in only his bathrobe and underwear in front of his closet, wondering what to wear. 

It shouldn't be a big deal. A t-shirt, some pants, maybe a sweater because it's been chilly out but nothing too fancy. He'd do that if he was out with a girl because he doesn't have to dress fancy, he just needs to look good enough to pass. 

But he's going with Choi Yeonjun who, as Soobin had observed this past week, always looks like he's ready to walk the catwalk. Perfectly styled hair, fitted jeans, he wears makeup for fucks sake. Soobin doesn't even own makeup. Worse, Yeonjun will probably try to look really nice today because he's going on a date with someone he likes (the thought is still so weird- someone having a crush on him? Unheard of) and here Soobin is, unable to wear anything at all at 2:30pm. 

It takes another twenty minutes for him to pick out a black turtleneck and some blue jeans that he's sure fit him at some point but are almost uncomfortably tight now. He gets another five to abuse Beomgyus foundation (thank all heavens Beomgyu has makeup) and eyeliner, then two to panic when he accidentally stabs his eye and has to wash it all off which makes his hair wet because he's a disaster. 

So now it's 3pm sharp, Yeonjun just rang his doorbell and Soobin has slightly wet hair, no makeup and his sweater is probably wet too. He just wants a cupcake for fucks sake. 

Still, this is a date, his first real one even if it's with a (cute) guy, so he grabs a towel to salvage what he can and throws on a dark blue jacket before opening the door 

"Sorry for the wait" Soobin was definitely right, Yeonjun must've dressed up. He's wearing a white shirt under a white fuzzy sweater and black jeans. One of those french hats is cutely sitting on his puffy blue hair she there's smudged eyeliner and red lips and honestly? If Soobin were gay he'd think Yeonjun was pretty cute right now. 

"No, not at all. You look amazing" the answer comes a little late and Soobin belatedly realizes that Yeonjun is blushing again and has definitely been checking him out. Weird. Not unwelcome, but weird. Compliments are also new, Beomgyu usually gives him shit for his fashion choices. Maybe it's the tone, or the shy smile, but his heart just skipped a beat. 

This has to be a fucking joke.

"So do you. I've never seen that one on you before" Soobin motions to the hat and then let's his hand fall to Yeonjuns hair. It wasn't that blue two days ago, did he redye it? It's surprisingly soft. 

Yeonjun is having a complete meltdown though, going tomato again (red is totally his colour) and chuckling airily. It's cute. Yeonjun is cute. Oh god, he's actually going to fall for him isn't he? 

"I got it yesterday. Is it okay? I wasn't sure where we were going..." His voice seemed to waver with uncertainty and Soobin immediately nodded, letting go of the hat in favor of pushing his hands into the pockets of his jacket before he does something stupid like hold this guys hand. 

"It looks nice on you. Really cute" Yeonjun flushes again and Soobin secretly promises himself to keep complimenting him because it's adorable as hell. "I was planning on going to a cafe, if you don't mind? The one two streets from here" 

He didn't expect Yeonjun to know, it's not exactly tucked away but it doesn't seem like a usual hangout spot for hot guys in leather jackets so he's a bit surprised when the others face lights up. What the hell, that's cute. 

"Le Papillon? The one with the blue cappuccinos?" Okay, Soobin did not know about blue cappuccinos but he'll take it

"Yeah. You know that place?" If Yeonjun knows the cafe he probably knows about the couple's special and that will be embarrassing as hell. His entire plan could fall through. 

"My friends dragged me there once and I haven't been since" Soobin knows that tone. It's the same tone he has when he tells Beomgyu about his kind of failed papers, he's only telling a half truth. 

"You wanted to go but couldn't? Because it just didn't feel like you could?" He must've hit the nail on the head when Yeonjun just nods, a stupid little smile on his red pouty lips and boys aren't supposed to be this pretty. "There's a special today. For couples" Soobin doesn't know why he mentions it, knows it could backfire but it doesn't because Yeonjun bites his plumb button lip and Soobin is going to be gay after today, Yeonjun ruined girls for him. 

"Am I your boyfriend for today then?" 

The question is phrased so innocently and Yeonjun looks up at him, all cat eyes and acting adorable and Soobin is the one blushing now, spluttering a bit to find an answer. "I-i mean, we don't have to go. We could watch a movie or something..." 

"How about we catch a movie after getting coffee? Hyungs treat" 

" _hyung!?_ " 

"I'm in my third semester bunny boy. Come on, the blue cappuccino is a limited good" 

Choi Yeonjun will be the death of him. 

🌟🌸🌟🌸🐰😻🐰😻🐰😻🌸🌟🌸🌟

The walk to the cafe is short and eventless. Yeonjun stays close but doesn't reach for his hand and Soobin has to keep himself from looking over. Yeonjun is also waking on the road side, even switched sides when they crossed the road to stay closer to the street and it's such a little thing but it's messing Soobin up completely. 

Is he actually doing this? Going on a date with a guy? What if it goes well, do they like, stay friends? He's not mentally prepared for a boyfriend, to even have a _boy_ friend because he's pretty sure he's never been interested in guys that way. Then again, does he have to be? He's sure he can love Yeonjun, the older seems very Lovable and adorable and sadly already owns a piece of Soobins heart. 

"Soobinie, where are you going?" Yeonjun calls sweetly, the nickname flowing from his lips so easily and it does it really shouldn't. He belatedly realizes that he passed the cafes entrance and hurries back, trying to hide the little flush on his cheeks. Yeonjun still sees though and bops his nose and mutters something Soobin pretends he doesn't hear. 

They go inside and it's absolutely everything Soobin always thought it'd be. The interior is a weirdly nice mix of pastel turquoise and pink, the colours poppy but the interior design rather open. There's only one empty table left, right next to the large shop window Soobin always looks through, a small bubblegum pink table with turquoise chairs and a small pink rose bud decorating the center. Yeonjun is quick to pull them over, pulling Soobins goddamn chair out. 

Is this why the gentleman type is so popular? 

"Thank you" he sits down with a nervous little heart and Yeonjun humms, sitting across from him and reaching across the entire table to hold Soobins hand. It's a little rough, he notes, Yeonjuns palm is broad but his fingers are thin and pretty, shorter than his own, softer ones. There's small callouses on Yeonjuns fingertips and Soobin can feel them caressing his palm.

"Your hands are really soft, do you use hand cream?" It's a stupid comment and Soobin swears he's about to say as such but Yeonjun is pulling his hand closer and actually fucking sniffs it. It's embarrassing, very much so but then there's soft lips against his knuckles and a shy smile and sparkling eyes and fuck.

"You're blushing, bunny" the nickname shouldn't affect him this much but his heart pretty much stops and suddenly he wishes they weren't in this cafe. There's people watching, girls and a few guys looking over and whispering and he shouldn't have come here with another guy. 

"You two love birds ready to order?" A waitress asks and Soobin pulls his hand away as if he's been burned, panicking a little because people think they're actually dating.

"I'll get a butterfly cappuccino and red velvet cake. He'll get.... A strawberry mint cupcake? And a latte.... A caramel latte please, but not too hot" Yeonjun orders for them both and Soobin is surprised that he knows his taste in coffee. Then again, if Yeonjun had seem him around campus every few mornings he would've seen the countless cups of cheap coffee, the way he almost always burned his tongue off or complained on the phone to Beomgyu on his way out of class that they forgot the caramel again. Soobin is a sucker for caramel lattes. 

The fact that Yeonjun knows that is kinda endearing. He must really like him, to remember such a thing. How long has Yeonjun been watching him anyways, before writing that letter? He never noticed anything. It's so weird to be on the receiving end of a crush. 

"I hope I got it right?" Yeonjun asks unsurely, like he didn't just order Soobins absolute favorite drink "yeah, no, it's the right one. I was just thinking. How long, uh, have you wanted to ask me out for?" It's such a stupid question but Yeonjun blushes again, smiling so brightly while reaching up to play with his earrings. They're stars today, three on the left, two on the right side. 

"Do you remember at the beginning of the semester? Probably not, I had black hair then. I was sitting next to you in class and you- you're freakishly good at taking notes. I started just copying whatever you wrote and you had like the prettiest handwriting ever. You did like, little stars for your dots but never doodled. I was going to ask you to tutor me, help me with my homework but I literally couldn't talk to you. You have really cute dimples you know? And when you concentrate you bite your cheek and they come out. You were so cute and I ended up moving back two rows so I could focus but you were still so distracting. I just wanted to get to know you really badly. I think I wanted to ask you out since forever but didn't get to"

Oh god. What the hell? Soobin literally doesn't even remember that. He doesn't even know who sits next to him right now, couldn't care less honestly but someone sat next to him, watched him, thought he was cute and actually started crushing on him. 

Yeonjun looks so shy now, looking down at the table and biting his lip and playing with his earrings and he's so precious what the hell? 

"But I'm not- I mean, I, uh, I never went on a date before. With a guy" he never went on any date before but he wants to at least pretend he wasn't a complete loser in front of the guy who likes him.

It's still not really sitting well with him, someone actually likes him.

"I didn't know if you would agree. I never saw you with anyone but your roommate but it's university so I thought I'd try? Honestly I was surprised you wanted to go on a date. You don't really look...."

The gay part didn't have to be said, Soobin got it anyways. To be fair, Yeonjun looks like he goes to every college party and never leaves without two new hookups but he's a total cinnamon roll right now. Never judge a book by its cover huh. 

"I mean, I'm not. But I'm open to trying? You're cute, and honestly? Nobody ever liked me first. It'd be a waste to not even give it a chance" 

University is supposed to be fun right? He should explore a bit. Maybe he does like guys. Maybe he just likes Yeonjun. 

He's pretty sure he likes Yeonjun when the olders face lights up completely and his eyes do that cute thing, He's never seen that before, they go all sparkly and shit. It's so goddamn cute. Yeonjun is singlehandedly lighting up the entire cafe and Soobin is absolutely whipped. It's not a crush, more like the love you feel for baby animals and your favorite anime character, but it's a start. 

Their orders come in then and Soobin finds out that Yeonjun is the type to take pictures of his food. It does look very nice though, the cappuccino is a pretty blue that's extremely similar to Yeonjuns hair colour, a little white foam flower painted on light blue milk whole Soobins caramel latte has beautiful layers and a heart painted with caramel syrup. The cupcake looks gorgeous, a soft pink with green sugar crystals and a single mint leaf at the center while Yeonjuns red velvet cake seems moist and squishy. 

Soobin barely resists the urge to stir his coffee by biting into his cupcake, almost moaning at the soft texture and sweet strawberry flavor. The green crystals actually taste like mint, giving the bite a refreshing taste as the strawberry coats his tongue. It's so good, he should've come here so much sooner. He's getting this cupcake every single day, holy hell. Yeonjun seems pleased too, taking a sip from his cappuccino before excitedly pushing his cup over to Soobin.

"You have to try this. It's not bitter, I promise" he hesitates for all of half a second before taking a small sip, surprised by the bright flavor. 

"What is that?" He asks, taking another sip but unable to steal more because it's hot as hell. "They use tea to make this coffee blue, so it tastes a little like that" Yeonjun explains happily, eating his cake with a delighted smile and Soobin has to find this tea. He doesn't even like tea but if it's really blue he'll have to try it. 

"You try too hyung, this is really good" He reached the cupcake over to Yeonjuns who just smiled innocently and ignored the outstretched treat. Instead Soobin saw a hand come his way and literally stopped breathing as a thumb swiped over his bottom lip, inhaling sharply once Yeonjun licked The little smudge of white cream away from his finger. 

"I prefer the frosting" 

He's going to lose his fucking mind. 

🌟🌸🌟🌸🐰😻🐰😻🐰😻🌸🌟🌸🌟

The movie plans were effectively canceled when they looked up options online and couldn't agree on one thing to watch. Yeonjun was pushing a scary movie and Soobin really wanted to finally watch Frozen 2- it just wasn't meant to be. Instead they went to Yeonjuns place, Soobin insisting that he should take the older home as a way of thanks for picking him up in the first place. 

It was still bright out, not very much so, probably right around sunset actually, but Soobin found time to not really matter today. Talking to Yeonjun was absolutely amazing and he really enjoyed their date as such. He'd go on a second one, why not. 

Yeonjun lives just two bus stops away from campus, the walk much too short but also welcome since Soobin doesn't like walking places a lot and could really use his bed or a chair right about now- 

"Thank you, for today" The older cooes,almost shyly standing in front of his apartment complex and Soobin nods, cheeks pink and head bowed because Yeonjun is looking so cute again, cat like eyes almost sparkling. 

"I should thank you. I never thought I'd enjoy a date with a guy this much. I, uhm, I'd like to do this again?" Yeonjun nods immediately, basically lighting up the world with his smile and Soobin doesn't know how someone can be so whipped so quickly. He'd seriously murder whoever taints that smile. 

"Anytime! Whenever works for you. You know how to ask me" 

"A love letter at your front door?" 

Yeonjun chuckles, cheeks pink and Soobin is most certainly whipped and ready to risk it all. He's falling fast, this isn't good for his heart.

"Good night Bunny" Before he could say anything Yeonjun leans up and pressed a little kiss right on his cheek before rushing inside the apartment, leaving Soobin a blushing mess at the doorstep. 

Okay so maybe he's gay. 

And really, really fucking whipped for Yeonjun.


	2. Soobin as seen by Yeonjun

It's four days into the new semester and Yeonjun pulls up the hood of his sweater, hands buried into the pockets of his jeans. It's a little embarrassing, having to repeat his English lit class because his professor failed him last year, specially since he knows English, he's fucking fluent, his own laziness got him back here, in front of a lecture hall filled with first semester babies. 

At least nobody will know him. 

Despite himself, he chose a seat to the center of the room. He wants to actually pass this year and like this he's forced to pay attention with no excuses. It's him against professor Kim and he's prepared to actually pass this time around. 

The hall fills with students quickly as the lecture time approaches and soon the seat next to Yeonjun is filled with the most awkward first year he's ever seen. He's freakishly tall, taller than Yeonjun himself probably, with long arms and a long body and black round glasses. His face, even if only in profile, looks adorable, skin soft and seemingly flawless, cheeks so soft looking. His lips were slightly protruding, a natural pout. 

He's adorable. Looks a little lost and a little nervous but not out of place. The freshman sets up his notebook and readies a few pencils. While others pull out laptops and tablets, he has physical copies of the emailed reading material, meticulously marked with green and blue. Yeonjun catches his name on the label of his folder. 

Choi Soobin. 

Over the course of weeks, Yeonjun is once again reminded of what a jerk Professor Kim is, how uselessly structured his presentations are and the ridiculous amount of reading materials he gets per Mail just a day or two before the lecture. Still, without fail Soobin would bring his marked copies with him every lesson, would write and rewrite his notes in the cutest bubble gum handwriting while Professor Kim was rambling away. 

Soobin was obviously intelligent, or at least a hard worker. Yeonjun could really use some help from someone like that, someone to keep him focused on studying and could tutor him on some things maybe because Yeonjun refuses to ask Professor Kim for help. He wants to ask, maybe slip a note. 

However, Soobin looks so focused. Etheral in his dedication to perfection, biting away at his little pouty lips as he focuses on the lecture. Cute bunny probably doesn't even realize he's biting on the end of all of his pencils, littering them in bite marks before brushing then against his pink lips and taking more notes. 

It's slightly mesmerizing, the way deep dimples (Yeonjun counts two, is half sure they are mirrored on the other cheek) keep appearing and Soobins hair just seems to never grow any longer, always perfectly framing his face and falling just over his eyebrows, how his dark brown eyes sparkle despite the shadow casted over half his face, how his long lashes naturally curl upward and make his large eyes appear even bigger. 

Assignments come and go and Yeonjun honestly can't remember what they're even doing at the moment. He's given up on writing notes, instead just idly staring at Soobin for an hour and a half three times a week. 

Outside of class and in his other lectures he makes friends, obviously. He gets more confident when he notices that he's not the only guy who got fucked over by Professor Kim and, in an attempt to save whatever is left of his grade, moves back two rows. Time watching Soobin turns into time talking to Changbin and Hyunjin and he quickly trades his hoodies for his usual look of graphic shirts and leather jackets, dyes his hair blue because he's had enough of playing wallflower goddamnit. 

Sometimes Soobin is looking at him. When they're laughing particularly loud he'd turn around, large eyes barely visible under his fringe, cheeks puffed up and actually pouting with that tiny mouth of his and Yeonjun would immediately quiet down, afraid of having disturbed the boys studies. 

Somewhere he hopes he's being remembered. 

The stalking comes later. Okay wrong choice of words, it's not stalking, at least not to an extreme. He just follows Soobin, sometimes. Just to the cafeteria, sometimes to the library. He comes to recognize Soobins roommate (Beomgyu if he's not mistaken?) And that the younger is alone a lot, prefers time with manga or books in the more quiet corners rather than the courtyard. 

Further research indicates that Soobin is unforgivably shy. He watched him have a whole panic attack over a girl talking to him the other day, all pink cheeked and silently cringing. It's cute. Soobin is cute. 

Yeonjun is unforgivably whipped. He knows he's got it bad when Soobin comes to class in black jeans instead of his usual blue pants, wearing a purple oversized hoodie and a baseball cap and just completely blanks. Yeonjun honestly doesn't know what happened that day, all he knows is Soobin and all he wants to ever know is Soobin. 

So he writes a love letter. Mostly because he's too shy to actually ask Soobin out on a date like a normal human, but also because more research (Yeonjun promises he stopped following Soobin a while ago) shows that Soobins favorite manga are cheesy school romances and love letters are a staple feature of those. 

The question of whether Soobin is even gay gets ignored. 

He writes and rewrites the damn thing fourteen times before finally sealing the envelope and leaving it on the floor in front of his dorm room (He followed Beomgyu for that information- again, he's not a Stalker, pinky promise), praying that somehow his stupid puppy crush on the adorable guy two rows in front of him amounts to something. He really wants to talk to Soobin


End file.
